The Addition of One
by DrGinger35
Summary: One of the most important characters in Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling left out. Here is her story. Once you read it all you'll know why. T rating may change. I'm bad at summaries. Disclaimer: All J. K. Rowlings, otherwise Emmy's story would be there
1. Cottage

**Hi! New Harry Potter story, my first HP!**

**Please R and R!**

"Don't fall over that edge Emmy!"

"Watch your step! No wait! Ahh!"

"Look John, she's flying! Emmy!"

"Emmy come down!"

"That's a girl."

"She's safe." the woman sighed, nestling her three year old in her arms.

"Why was she so close to the edge of this cliff?" the man asked, hugging his coat around the woman and child. The roaring waves below cast water up over the cliff, sprinkling on the family.

"I don't know. Let's go back to the cottage."

"Alright." the man shielded the woman and girl from the sea and the wind as they stumbled back to the cottage.

"Very strange." the man said as he dried a mug from the sink with a brown cloth and put the cup in the cupboard. The little girl was sitting at the wood table, smiling with the tiny teeth.

"Float?" she asked, little strawberry blonde hair bouncing.

"Yes, honey, you floated. How did you do it?" the woman came and sat down next to the girl. The light of the fire in the fireplace sending a glow over the mother and daughter.

"Monica she wouldn't know." The man came and sat down, with three mugs of tea.

"Wouldn't she though?" The mother sipped from her tea, warming her hands with the hot mug. The little girl burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the man asked.

"I thinked fly! That all!" the little girl drank her tea, sipping it off the lip of the mug.

"So you just thought 'fly' and you zoomed up?"

"I do again!" she jumped up from the table in her tiny plain blue dress and closed her eyes, her parents clutching each other.

What was going to happen? The little girl scrunched her face up and then rose into the air, relaxing herself. She then floated back down.

"See see? Mummy? Daddy?"

"Yes, dear we see. John, why-how? It's scary."

"Oh Monica how is this possible?"

"I have no clue..."

"I don't know either..."

"I think we should take her away. Send her to an...an orphanage or something." The mother started to cry. The man comforted her.

"No... I say keep her here, Monica. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she looked at the little girl who was swaying contently.

"If anything like this happens again, we'll just pretend it didn't..."

"I don't know."

"We love our daughter, don't we?"

"Of course!" The mother opened her arms, and the little girl curled herself into them, comforting her mother.

"Then we've got to protect her."

"Yes. We must." the couple went to the doorway and looked out. They sighed. The little girl ran out to play in the sand, the mother keeping a close watch. She tapped the wooden sign that hung next to the door. The letters were neatly shaped in soft gray figures. They spelled out two words in this year of 1983, Shell Cottage.

**Thanks for reading, this is not a one shot, I will continue this story ASAP!**

**Please Review!**


	2. The Letter

**New chapter, hope you like it!**

**Reviews are love!**

I ran to the mailbox. My job was always to collect the mail before school. I opened the door and took out the papers. Bills, bills, catalogs, bills. Nothing interesting. I started walking back to the house when I heard a clattering. The mailbox was shaking. I went back to it and opened the door. Out shot an envelope, nearly giving me a paper cut. I saw it fly up and then land down on the ground. It had purple writing on the address.

Miss E. Rain

The Room Upstairs

67 Sun Dance Rd

Sandwell

Shropshire

I've never gotten a letter before. I opened it and read it.

Dear Emily,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

What on earth did I just read? I looked inside the envelope and saw another paper. A supply list.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I ran inside. My parents looked at both of the papers. They sighed. They told me to sit down. "Honey, you seem to have special powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes. When you were three we moved into a little cottage and you ran out to a cliff. You did fall, but you flew back up to safety. You've done other things like move around spoons without touching them. But honey, these things are good! You're special."

"Mum, I'm scared. What is this place?"

"It must be a school for people like you. But where do we buy all this stuff?"

"I don't know..."

"Let's send a letter back and see what happens."

Dear Deputy Headmistress,

We graciously accept your letter of invitation. However, we do not know how to buy these things or where to buy them. Please write us back soon.

Sincerely,

The Rain Family

I sealed it in an envelope. I wrote on the back 'Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts' not knowing what else this address could need. I placed it on top of the mailbox, hoping that an owl or something would come and pick it up. The response came two days later.

Dear Rain Family,

I am pleased that you are able to send your child to our school. The place to buy all of your supplies is a market called Diagon Alley. Go to the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road in London. You just need to tell the the barman that you're a muggle-born. He'll know what to do.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonogall

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts

I looked at my parents. My father smiled.

"Sounds like fun."

**A lot of leters, I know. It'll get much more interesting from here on, I promise.**


	3. The Wand's Choice

One of the last shops we entered was called Ollivander's Wands. I knew the most exciting part of this whole trip would be to get a wand. I scurried through the crowded streets into the shop, my father close behind. I looked around at the dark shelves with small shoe box size cases on them. The old man behind the counter asked,

"Can I help you?"

"I've come to get a wand, sir."

"Ah, but young lady, you must realize, the wand will is the one who will choose you."

"What do you mean?"

"Every wand knows whose master it serves. One here will know you. You may try a hundred wands before we find the one that has chosen you." He took out a long measuring tape. It zipped on its own through the air and began to measure me, my height, and the diameter of my head, everywhere. I saw him writing down measurements. Finally he called for the tape to stop and he climbed to the top of a rack. He brought down a box.

"Cherry, Unicorn hair, 11 inches, calm." he gave it to me. I waved it and nothing happened. Then a box crashed down from the shelves above. He shook his head and handed me another, a brighter wood.

"Oak, Dragon Heartstring, 12 and a half inches. Sturdy." I gave it a swish, and still nothing happened. The third wand did nothing, and the fourth caused five shelves of wands to crash down. I started to become impatient. Where was my wand? The next he gave me was gray, and soft.

"Willow, Phoenix, 11 and a quarter. This one's very shy...doesn't say much in my hands, but in the right ones..." I waved it. I heard a whisper and a spark of white light ignited as wind rushed through my hair. I breathed...this one was the one.

"Very good, very good. Seven galleons please." I handed over the money. We'd gone to the bank, Gringotts, and I was assigned vault 4385. I had been given 650 galleons spending money from the school. I smiled as I stored my new wand in my pocket. I followed my father out. A little girl with giant bushy brown hair walked in. She was a muggle-born as well, wearing overall and a blue shirt. She smiled at me. I smiled back. I ran down the street after my father.

"It says here we should get an owl or cat or toad." I ran to the pet shop. Noises from cats, owls and the croaking of toads could be heard even outside. I ran to the owls section. There was a beautiful barn owl that seemed to like me. I bought her for 15 Galleons and named her Silvia, because of the silvery feathers on her head. I smiled as she pecked at her cage. I took her and put her on the cart with my new supplies. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts now! I had to just get my robes.

I went through the door down the street of the robe shop. A woman was measuring the robes of a boy with black hair and circular glasses. Sitting and waiting was the largest man I'd ever seen. He smiled through his giant black beard. I smiled back. The woman measuring to boy on the stool told him to get down. She fetched his robes as he smiled at me though his glasses.

"Hi."

"Hi." I said shyly.

"I'm Harry." he said.

"I'm Emily." I said. The woman came back, and handed Harry his robes.

"See you at school." I said. He nodded.

"Dear, I'm Madam Malkin, and it's your turn." She pointed to the stool I stood on it, got measured and gathered my new robes. I paid her and left with my father.

School couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
